


It's getting hot in here

by suckmyboardbxtch



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even Bech Næsheim is Extra, Even bech Næsheim is romantic asf, Horny Isak, Hot Even, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nervous Isak, Skam Season 4, Smut, What else is new, au where isak meets even the first time at the gym, gym scene, hot balloon squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmyboardbxtch/pseuds/suckmyboardbxtch
Summary: AU in which Isak is drooling over a hot Even, who is working out at the gym with the Balloon-Squad. (based on season 4 episode 1, 'hot in herre')





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerness/gifts).



> Hello people!  
> I was talking to that awesome girl the other day and told her about an AU where Isak would have went with Sana to the gym instead of the Girls Squad and she loved the idea just as much as I did, and here we are. I hope you like it Oryn <3  
> Anyways I hope you all like that little AU too and enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.  
> As always English is NOT my first language and if there are any mistakes (grammar, spelling etc) I'd gladly appreciate it if you'd tell me, any critic is appreciated, Kudos and comments as well ;)  
> Alt er love <3

“Sooo, are Sister species, species which are determined morphologically?”, Isak and Sana were sitting at their favorite coffee-shop, two black coffees and their biology book in front of them at the table. Sana sighed what must have seem for the hundredth time that day, but she still responded with her regular patience.

“No, Sister species are species which are similar in exterior traits, but which can be completely different genetically. Isak you need to focus, I told you that a hundred times already!”

“I’m sorry”, he put his hands on his face and groaned. “I’m so fucked, when is this exam again?”

“You still have time, don’t worry I’ll help you studying”

“You would do that? Oh god thank you, if you want we can continue at mine now?”

“Anything for you best bud”, Sana smirked and pushed her chair back and stood up. She picked up her buzzing phone.

 

“Oh my dumbass brother forgot his keys again”, Sana rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed groan. “I need to bring them to him because I lost that stupid bet, after that we can go back to yours, sorry”

“No problem Sanasol, this time I can finally get a glimpse into your mysterious private life, maybe you’re part of a super dangerous mafia family”, Isak grinned and backed off quickly as Sana tried to punch his arm.

“I think you would not be able to handle a real mafia family Isabel”

“What do you mean? I would be the _master_ of being in a mafia family!”

“Yeah sure”, Sana snorted and Isak let out an offended scoff.

“You’re a lightweight Isabel you have to look the truth in the face”, he turned away with a pout.

“Okay, oh look suddenly I don’t need your help anymore tss”, Sana laughed, rolling his eyes at him.

“You are a smart lightweight if that makes you feel better.”

“Oh really? You think I’m smarter than you?”, he raised his eyebrows mockingly whereas she could only roll her eyes at.

Isak never thought that he would be that close to Sana of all people, including that they would walk around mocking and teasing each other or teaching each other biology stuff the other just didn’t understand. But now he is more than glad that he can call her his best friend and that they were always there for each other. They accepted each other in every way, never judged each other. They always told each other when they were wrong and helped them to get on the right path. Sana was the best person he ever met and he’s just really delightful that he had her in his life.

“Where are we going actually?”, he looked around, clearly not common with his surroundings.

“To the gym, he’s working out with his friends”

“Oi, are they hot? Is that the reason you never invited me before to your house? Because you are afraid that I will ditch you for your hopefully hot brother or his friends? Are you jealous best bud”, Isak wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her flipping him off.

“Maybe you should just fuck off Isabel, I’m not the one who needs that help in biology.”, she gave him her brightest grin, showing off her pretty dimples and pulled the keys out of her pocket. They were already standing in front of the entrance of the gym.

“No drooling, promise?”, she pushed the door open, raising her eyebrows in a questioning way.

“Pinky promise”, he grinned and walked past her into the gym.

 

His eyes were searching for boys that could possibly be the ones they were looking for, his eyes stopped at a tall blonde figure. His bare back was facing him and Isak just couldn’t take his eyes off of the pale shoulder blades, his eyes drifted farther down his toned back and stopped at his ass which looked just heavenly in those shorts. His gaze drifted to the legs, and _Jesus Christ_ what were those _legs_. They stretched themselves what seemed to Isak for miles, absolutely hot. The blonde boy seemed to be lifting, Isak could tell at the strained posture. At that very moment he recognized the music in the background the blonde boy turned around, and oh yeah what a fucking surprise.

_Goddammit you got to be kidding me_

Everything seemed to pass in slow-motion.

 

 

> _With a little bit of, uh uh; and a little bit of, uh uh_
> 
> _Just a little bit of... just a little bit of..._
> 
> _Just a little bit of... just a little bit of..._

 

The boy was absolutely gorgeous, from his face to his body. Isak just couldn’t take his eyes off of him, and let his whole presence just fill in. he let his gaze drift again from his long ass legs up to his stomach. _God damn I want to lick those abs,_ Isak bit his lips at the sight of the defined abs of the handsome owner.

 

 

> _Cause I feel like bustin loose_
> 
> _And I feel like touchin you, uh uh_
> 
> _And can't nobody stop the juice_
> 
> _So baby tell me what's the use? I said_
> 
> _It's gettin hot in herre (so hot), so take off all your clothes_
> 
> _I am - gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

The stranger was lifting a dumbbell and Isak was trying very hard not to drool at the sight of his flexed biceps and the bulging veins on his forearm. The boy didn’t have a massive biceps, but it was surely pretty hot to look at.

 

 

> _I spit game cause baby I can't talk it_
> 
> _Warm, sweatin, it's hot up in this joint_
> 
> _Vokal tanktop, on at this point_
> 
> _You with a winner so baby you can't lose_
> 
> _I got secrets can't leave Cancun_
> 
> _So take it off like your home alone_
> 
> _You know dance in front your mirror while you're on the phone_
> 
> _Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend_
> 
> _Like "Girl I think my butt gettin big!"_

Isak’s gaze drifted from his broad shoulders, to his long neck up to his face, and if Isak thought his body was pretty hot, the strangers face was nothing to compare to. Loose blonde strands were hanging on his sweaty forehead, a yellow bandana keeping the rest of his soft hair out of his face. The blonde boy was plain gorgeous. He had sharp cheekbones and an even sharper jawline. Isak looked at the plump lips that were parted a bit and felt the urge to press his own on them, they looked so kissable. But what got most of his attention in the end, were the ocean blue eyes that stared really intensely right back at him.

 

 

> _Stop pacin, time wastin_
> 
> _I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (what?)_
> 
> _I'm just kidding like Jason (oh)_
> 
> _Unless you gon' do it_
> 
> _Extra, extra - eh, spread the news (check it)_
> 
> _Nelly took a trip from the Lou' to the Neptunes_
> 
> _Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in Sasoons_
> 
> _Say she got a thing about cuttin in restrooms - ohhhhh!_

 

> _It's gettin hot in here (so hot), so take off all your clothes_
> 
> _I am - gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_
> 
> _It's gettin hot in here (so hot), so take off all your clothes_
> 
> _I am - gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_
> 
> _Uh, uh, uh - let it hang alll out!_
> 
> _It's gettin hot in herre (so hot), so take off all your clothes_
> 
> _I am - gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_
> 
> _It's gettin hot in herre (so hot), so take off all your clothes_
> 
> _I am - gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_
> 
> _Uh, uh, uh - let it hang alll out!_

Isak felt the heat rising into his face and shook his head in hope of shaking himself out of his daydream. He looked to his right and saw Sana checking one of the other boys out. He couldn’t help but grin a bit. He poked Sana into her side, waking her out of her daydream. He could see a rose blush around her cheeks but she carried it off well.

 

“Elias!”, another topless handsome guy came to them and took the keys.

“Thanks _slave_ ,”, he looked to Isak with a genuine smile “Won’t you introduce me to your friend Sana?”, Isak smiled and stretched out his hand.

“Isak, Sana’s biology partner and friend”, Elias pushed his hand away, but pulled him into a side hug.

“I heard of you actually”, his other friends joined them and Isak couldn’t help but look at the gorgeous blonde stranger, who was having a smug smile on his lips and was looking straight at Isak. He blushed again and cursed himself for getting so nervous around gorgeous stranger, Isak got game and didn’t get nervous easily but this boy wasn’t making it really easy for him with his beautiful face and his hot body.

“These are my other friends by the way, Yousef,”, he pointed at the guy Sana was checking out and Isak gave him a smile and shook his hand “Mutta and Adam”, he pointed at two boys who were talking to each other in the background, “Mikael”, he pointed at a pretty boy who was smiling brightly at him, “…and Even”.

_Even_

Even stretched his hand out and gave him his most charming smile, still gazing him with that intense look in his blue eyes.

Isak didn’t react directly and stuttered a few words, blushing again, and then finally he took his hand and shook it and he didn’t want to let it go, ever.

 

“I’m, uh, I am Isak…uh it- it really is very um nice to meet you, I guess?”, Even laughed and pulled him into a soft hug.

“It’s really nice meeting you too, I guess.”, Even whispered into his ear and Isak practically melted into his touch.

“I would be really happy to meet you properly though, a dinner _maybe_ or coffee _I guess_?”, he chuckled and let go of Isak looking at him with a bright smile and Isak thought he fell in love, right in that moment he looked at his beautiful smile.

 

“I would love to.”


	2. I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally have their first kiss on their third date, among other things.
> 
> (lyrics used by 'Is there somewhere' by Halsey and 'Radio' by Lana del Rey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people <3  
> So a few people told me they would love to read a part 2 and here you go, I hope you like it even though it's kinda written differently then the first part. Btw I've never written smut before so I had no fucking idea what I was doing I'm sorry if I disturbed you:( Anyways, English is NOT my first language and I'm sorry for any spelling, grammar etc mistakes. As always Kudos, critic and comments in general are gladly appreciated :)  
> Alt er love <3

"Could you maybe sit down? You're driving me crazy, Jesus.", Mikael was sitting on his bed and was watching Even walking back and forth, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"Fuck, it's our third date and I don't know what to do! We didn't even kiss yet, I don't even know if he likes me, fuck! I still have no idea what to do, I need a fucking plan.", he groaned and let himself fall next to Mikael.

"If he didn't like you he wouldn't have agreed to go on a third date with you dumbass. It will go just fine. You'll kiss when you feel like it's the right time Even, you don't have to plan everything in your life", he put one comforting hand on his shoulder "stop pressuring yourself so much, it's going to be fine."

"But I still don't know what we should do tomorrow, I want to impress him, I want to do something special.", Mikael just nodded and pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket and handed him them with a big smile.

 

"Hei", Isak smiled at him with a shy smile and rosy cheeks. Even thought he was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, Isak looked as angelic as the last time he saw him and the look on his face was driving Even insane. He just wanted to grab him and kiss him with everything he had. He wanted to protect him from all the bad and cruel in this world. He wanted to hold him and never let go.  _Like_ _a fucking dream I'm living in_

"Halla", Although he just wanted to cuddle the shit out of him, Even could contain himself and just pulled him into a soft short hug. He felt Isak's body melting into his touch and it made Even smile like an idiot. He gave him a quick peck on his cheek and let go of him with a heavy heart.

"Ready for the third date?", Isak nodded and was practically glowing. Like the gentleman Even was, he offered him his arm and gave him his most charming smile. Isak giggled, as he linked their arms and Even thought he never heard something more precious on this world. _I'll make you smile and laugh all your life baby_

"Where are we going? What is your mysterious plan?", They were walking side by side, on the empty streets of Oslo, breathing in the clear air and watching the sky getting a redder and purplish shade.

"You dont want to ruin the surprise, dont you?", Isak rolled his eyes at him, but a smile still curled his lips.

"I mean you could have planned to kidnap me and now you're bringing me to a place where nobody could ever hear me, then kill me and steal all my money", Isak gave him a sheepish grin, "are you a serial killer Even Bech Næsheim?", Even couldn't help but laugh, laugh at this precious boy who is making his heart beat faster with every second he's spending with him.

"Excuse me! No, I am not a serial killer", Isak let out a pretended relief sound.

"Phew thank god, I was afraid that I am falling for a murderer", he shrugged and kept walking, leaving a startled Even behind. _He's falling for me_

After another 20 minutes of walking in a comfortable silence and enjoying the surrounding silence, they arrived at the old cinema of Oslo and Isak was fucking confused.

"Uh, I know that you're kind of a huge, uh how do I say this nicely...um", Isak scratched his neck, searching for the right words, "movie enthusiast, but do they even still play movies here?, Even watched him with an amused look and grabbed both of his hands, pulling him a bit closer to him. He looked him straight in the eyes, and both of their hearts were beating faster instantly.

"You do trust me, right?", Isak swallowed and nodded slightly. They stayed like that a few minutes, smiling at each other, until Even took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the old heavy doors. Isak entered the building, after Even held the door open for him, looking astonished at the ancient insides.

"Come here", Even held his hand out, Isak took it and Even pulled him with him to the back of the building. He opened another heavy door that led to a stairwell. Even started to climb the steps, waving behind him, signing Isak to follow him.

"Close your eyes, love", after a few minutes they arrived at the top and were standing in front of another door, Even gave him a genuine smile. And as Isak did as he demanded, Even unlocked the door and pushed it open. He was standing behind Isak, putting his hands on the younger boys shoulders.

"No lurking", Even whispered into his ear and Isak could only nod, shivering under his touch. Even nudged him a bit forward, guiding the blindfolded boy safely through the door. Isak felt a cold breeze on his skin, heard a few birds chirping, but didn't dare to open his eyes until Even told him to.

"You can open your eyes now.", Isak did and what a sight. They were on the roof of the cinema and what a fucking sight. The sun was about to go down and he had a view over most of the city, among other rooftops and trees, cars and people, lights and birds. It was overwhelming.

"Do you like it?", Isak turned to Even, who seemed a little nervous, not sure if it was a good idea. He had prepared all this, he put a blanket on the ground, with hot chocolate and a bottle of strawberries. Isak rushed to him and hugged him tight, so tight and Even felt like his heart is gonna burst. _What are you doing to me baby?_

"Oh Even, oh my fucking god Even. I love it, this is so amazing, I love it, thank you...thank you so much", he whispered and Even was smiling so hard, he felt like his cheeks were going to crack. _You clutched my brain and eased my ailings_

After a while they parted and sat down on the blanket. While drinking and feeding each other, Even learned a lot of new things about Isak. He loved science and his big dream was to become a great scientist himself, he loved to listen to N.W.A but his guilty pleasure song would always be 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz, the way he licked his lip when he was listening to Even or was looking at the view in front of them, how he revealed his pretty dimples when he was laughing too hard, Isak would do anything for Jonas and Sana - his best friends and he noticed the way his eyes sparkled when Even was talking to him.

"It's getting really dark and cold, should we go?", Even looked at him with a questioning look, after he noticed the goosebumps on the younger boys skin.

"Yeah", Even stood up and held his hand out, pulling Isak up with him.

"You know, you never told me how you got the keys to the building?", Even chuckled quietly as they made their way back.

"You know Mikael works there sometimes.", Isak looks surprised. "Do they still play movies here?"

"Yeah once or twice a week, but only old ones, mostly black and white movies, they're the best ones anyway. The original masterpieces from the plot to the cinematography.", Isak was watching him how passionate he got, how he knew all those facts, how excited he got that someone was listening to him. He didn't notice the sounds and the raindrops that were falling slowly from the sky.

"Oh fuck", and soon they were running, holding each other's hands and laughing on top of their hearts.

"Wait wait wait", Even held him back a few meters from his appartement, they were already soaked to the skin and the world seemed to go down around them, but Even didn't fucking care.

"We will get the fucking flu Even!" He looked into those green eyes, sparkling confused but happy, and pulled him towards him. In the next second he smashed his lips against his and Even was overwhelmed. The kiss was wet and all teeth and tongue, but to them it was so perfect. They literally felt the sparkles flying around them, they felt the butterflies in their stomachs dancing around, their hearts were about to burst and it was perfect.

 _I'm sorry, but I fell in love tonight_  
_I didn't mean to fall in love tonight_

They parted for a few seconds, breathing heavy and looking happily into each others eyes, soon their lips were connected again and Even thought he was starving before he got to kiss Isak Valtersen. They were walking to the doors, not once letting go of each other.

_You're looking like you fell in love tonight  
_Could we pretend that we're in love?__

Isak was panting, his limbs around Even's waist and his back pressed to the door as Even sucked bruise after bruise in his pale skin.

"O-oh fuck Even..", he was tugging at his wet hair, moaning quietly.

Their shirts were strayed on the floor, soon their soaked jeans and underwear followed, as Even carried Isak to his bedroom. Laying him down on his bed, not once interrupting their make-out session, they started giggling and panting into each others mouths. They parted and looked at each other, Even reaching out to stroke a loose wet curl out of his face.

"I think I'm falling in love with you", he whispered.

Isak smiled widely his eyes sparkling even more.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too.", and with that they connected their lips again. It got fast heated and the room was full of heavy breathing and small lustfull sounds. Even kissed his way further down, wanting to worship his whole body with kisses. He kissed his neck and his collarbone, he kissed his way down to his chest, down to his stomach and with one look to a panting Isak, that asked for permission he wrapped his lips around his head. A loud moan escaped Isak's mouth and his hands tugged at his hair. Even licked the precome from his tip, swallowing slowly a few inches more of his length until he felt his head poking at his throat. Isak was by now a moaning mess, as his hands were tugging rougher on his hair and those sweet little sounds were driving Even crazy. He hummed around his length and started bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh my good E-even...please, oh fuck, feels so good, you're so good fuuuck Even", his moans were getting louder and Even could tell that he was close. He released his dick with a loud _pop_

 

Even hovered over him and kissed him hard, dragging his tongue into his mouth and slightly rolled his hips, both letting out a loud moan into each other's mouths. Isak wrapped his legs around his waist, bringing both of them even closer to each other. Even started grinding their cocks against each other, making both of them moaning loudly. Isak scratched his back, tugging at his hair and it turned Even even more on. 

"You're so fucking hot Isak, oh god", Isak's cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen, slightly parted and letting out sweet sounds that filled the room.

"Wait wait", Isak stopped him and turned both of them, he now sitting on Even's lap.

"I kinda, uh wanted to try something, um since I saw you the first time", he mumbled quietly, his cheeks flushed even more.

he kissed Even's neck, sucked slightly sometimes, kissed his way further down to his collarbones. He hesitated a few seconds, but then Even felt something wet on his chest, he looked down and moaned at the sight. Isak licked slowly his abs, pressed a few kisses on his skin and sucked on his hipbone. 

"Oh fuck, Isak ugh fuck!", Even groaned loudly and turned both of them again, starting to build pressure between their cocks. With every roll of his hips, he felt himself getting closer to the edge. 

"Don't stop, E-even please don't stop, oh fuck so good", Isak arched his back, pushing his hips against the older boy's. 

"I'm gonna come, oh my god yes!", Isak let out a high pitched moan and tugged rough at his hair, shooting his release on their stomachs. 

"Oh fuck", Even groaned loudly and shooted his come on his stomach. He let himself fall next to Isak, both of them breathing heavy. After a few moments he turned to Isak and saw him staring right back at him. Smiling at each other like two love drunken idiots, minutes flew by, then hours. 

"I think I fell in love tonight"

 


End file.
